A Happily Ever After
by thegreeneyed-doe
Summary: Pairing: Pavarti/Neville Word prompt: ache, shout, smile, heart, embrace, cauldron, hex, bewitched Muse Music: Back to December by Taylor Swift


Neville was making his daily trip to St. Mungos to visit his parents, as he walked down the all to familiar corridors, he saw a familiar figure in a bad. His **heart** crashed down into his chest and **ached** a pain he had felt everyday since he walked away from the love of his heart.

Parvati layed, eyes closed, motionless on a hospital bed. "Excuse me," he said, in a shocked but quiet voice to the healer near by, "this is a dear friend of mine, could you tell me what happened to her?" She picked up the clipboard in front of her bed and explained that Parvati had been **hexed**, during a small fight with her sister, Padma, but Parvati would recover and should be awake in a matter of a few hours. He thanked her as she walked away and sat down beside Parvatis bed.

He had done this before, when Parvati had gotten attacked by a werewolf. He laid beside her everyday until she was better. It drove Lavender, the mother of his children and girlfriend at the time, crazy, because she knew Neville loved Parvati more than he had ever loved her. He only choose to stay with her for the children, but eventually the conflict between making the right choice and being miserable and making the wrong choice and being happy, tore the couple apart.

So when Neville had to sit beside her hospital bed once again, he thought of something she had once asked him before, "Tell me, Nev, what do you want to do right now, regardless of my wishes, regardless your responsibilities… what do _you _want to do?" Before, he didn't answer her, he simply kissed her, because when he looked at her, with those **bewitching** eyes, he couldn't help be honest. So now, when he had a second chance to think about that question, he didn't hesitate to answer. What did he want to do? "I want to take you home. I want to make you my wife. I want to grow old and come home to you and your beautiful **smile** every night. I want to never have to walk away from you again. I want to never feel this pain of not having you in my life again. I want you, I choose you," he whispered, as he stroked her hair away from her face. He moved in and placed his lips against hers, just once and when he pulled away, he saw her eyes open.

His heart skipped a beat, he certainly hadn't expected that, "did you he-" she was already nodding her head. He took her hand in his, his cheeks flushed red, nerves kicking into high gear, "I-I know I don't deserve you giving me a second chance, but we didn't get a fair chance the first time around. When Lavender got pregnant, I thought I was doing the right thing," he took a deep breath. "I love you," he said with more confidence than he had ever had. "I've waited so long to be able to say that to you."

Parvati stared, not sure what to say, her guard was up, but even just hearing him say those words made her heart fly. She could just picture it, coming home to Nevilles warm **embrace, **cooking dinner in the **cauldron**, talking about how dull their days were without the other there beside them.

Was Neville worth taking the risk? What if Lavender tried to win him back? Who would he pick? Love or family? She feared family, the one thing Neville never truly had in his life, but she could be his family and his love, she was hoping that was enough.

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, "you chose me," she said, her voice to weak from slumber, but all the same, a smile spread across her face.

Neville beamed, he wanted to **shout** to the sky with happiness. "Yes-yes, I choose you." He wouldn't screw it up this time either, life without Parvati, was hardly a life at all. "Always."

Five Years Later

Parvati sat at the table, Benjamin and Sophia sat around them, now seven years old, eating dinner together. Upon Parvati's finger was their wedding ring, Neville quite got over the fact that someone like Parvati ended up with someone like him. Nonetheless, be carrying his third child. It was going to be hard, Neville knew she was afraid, but he would help her through this, she wouldn't loose her baby this time, not on his watch.

In the past five years his life had only got increasingly better, looking back now, on the days he suffered without Parvati, twinged a little bit, but it was nothing in comparison to the real thing. But having her for the rest of his life, he would never have to feel that way again and neither would she.

Lavender never got over that Neville had picked Parvati over her, but in time, she learned that he was still the father of her children and therefore she couldn't bring herself to push him out of her life. So when she came to pick up the children, she didn't come inside, she simply gave Neville a kiss on the cheek, waved to Parvati, and was on her way out. It sadden Neville to see the way she looked at them. He still cared for her, he wished they could of at least remained friends. Alas love meets a bitter end.

Neville never regretted his decision, even when looking into Lavenders angst filled eyes. Because at night when he laid down with Parvati in his arms, he still got warm and fuzzy feelings, everything felt right, and he had never slept more peacefully. She was who he was searching for all along.

He finally found a home.


End file.
